My Immortal
by Rikzu
Summary: Un recuerdo, una historia, una tragedia y la tristeza de vivir con ello. Sound-fic de Robin & Starfire. Please dejen reviews.... Disfrutnlo


_**My **__**Inmortal**__** (Evanescence)**_

"Aun te recuerdo, después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado y aún te recuerdo; ocupas cada momento de mi triste vida, cada día que pasa me pregunto: ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no fui yo el que sufriera ese triste y atormentador destino? ¿Por qué a nosotros habiendo tantas personas? A veces desearía poder solo vivir con tu recuerdo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo"

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you will just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone…

"A veces me pregunto: ¿Por qué nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que sentí por ti? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar hasta aquel horrible día para dame cuenta de que realmente te amaba?"

I wish that you will just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone…

"Han pasado ya 5 años desde tu partida, desde que me dejaste con esta pena que no se todavía como lidiar con ella, desde que todos te extrañan y yo no puedo hacerte volver, desde que te arrebataron de mi lado, desde que acepte estar con ella para olvidarte, aunque tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca se podrá hacer"

This wonds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much the time can not erase

"Siempre pienso en ti, en como fue que pasamos tantos momentos juntos, como cuando tuviste miedo yo te consolé y puse de nuevo en tu rostro esa sonrisa que siempre me alegraba el día, como cuando no entendías algo, yo te lo explicaba con toda la paciencia del mundo hasta que lograbas entenderlo, como es que compartíamos todo juntos, como es que siempre nos librábamos de todos los problemas que tuvimos siempre y como es que siempre te ame y aún lo hago y con más fuerza que antes"

When you cried I

Wiped away all of your tears

When you scream I

Fight away all of your fears

I hold your hand through all of these years

But you still have… all of me

"Siempre me deslumbrabas con tu presencia que hacía que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se paralizara, con tu caminar que era como el de un ángel, con tu olor que me hipnotizaba por completo, con tu voz que alegraba cada rincón de la habitación, con tu forma de ser que era simplemente extraordinaria, con tu hermosa cabellera larga que se volaba con delicadeza cada vez que el viento llegaba hasta ella, con tu mirada que era tan profunda que siempre me perdía en ella, con tus labios que siempre supe que algún día serían míos, en pocas palabras me encantaba todo de ti; que están conmigo en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas, en mis momentos más alegras, en mis momentos más tristes, cuando estoy con ella, en todo momento"

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"¿Por qué no es posible hacerte volver? ¡Sabes que te necesito! ¡Por favor vuelve conmigo! ¡Necesito tenerte cerca para vivir! ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar todavía que te hallas ido? ¡Dame una buena razón para creerlo! ¿Por qué tenían que quitarme a mi estrella? ¿Por qué te llevaste mi corazón contigo cuando te fuiste? ¿Por qué Starfire? ¿Por qué?"

This wonds won't seem to heal

This pain is too real

There's just too much the time can not erase

When you cried I,

Wiped away all of your tears

When you scream I,

Fight away all of your fears

I hold your hand through all of these years

But you still have… all of me

"Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer..."

**+++++Flash Back+++++**

Los titanes estaban en lo que parecía una batalla sin fin con Slade, su peor enemigo, el había diseñado un arma muy peligrosa que si la dispararía sería el fin de todo y de todos, ésta era un proyectil que al momento en que estara a 20 metros por encima de la ciudad soltaría un gas que pondría a todos sin excepción alguna a el mando de Slade y cualquiera que intentara resistirse moriría instantáneamente por no obedecer las ordenes de su líder, ese era el efecto del misil.

Esta vez Slade se había excedido con la cantidad de robots fabricados, por lo regular eran como máximo 50 robots, pero no ésta vez, ahora era como 200 o 250 robots y todos mejorados, ahora no bastaba con solo unos pequeños e inofensivos golpes.

Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia estaban combatiendo a sus rivales que parecían no tener fin alguno, mientras que Cyborg trataba de desarmar el misil o por lo menos reprogramarlo para que Slade no lo lanzara a la Tierra sino a otro planeta sin vida; Robin por su parte estaba luchando con aquel villano ya mencionado para que no subiera a la nave y así evitar que lanzara el misil.

La estrategia de Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia era que Raven hiciera pequeños campos de energía mientras que Starfire los atacaba con sus starbolts y Chico Bestia se convertía en enormes bestias para evitar que ni Raven ni Starfire salieran lastimadas. Cyborg estaba a punto de descifrar como es que funcionaba el misil solo que le faltaba algo para descifrarlo y por fin lograr su cometido. Robin peleaba con mucho vigor, sin embargo Slade lo único que hacía era esquivar sus ataques y seguir avanzando hacía su nave lo que le complicaba las cosas al joven líder.

- ¡esto no esta funcionando!- dijo Starfire sin dejar de atacar

- ¿tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó Raven algo molesta

- si ¿Qué tal si atacamos por separado para ver si así terminamos más rápido y después ir a ayudar a Robin? que por lo que veo no esta logrando mucho- dijo Starfire mirando hacía donde se encontraba su amigo

- es una buena idea- dijo Raven a punto de ser golpeada por un robot- ¡Chico Bestia ataca por separado! Así terminaremos más rápido

- ¡Entendido!- dijo Chico Bestia a punto de convertirse en un puma

Se estuvieron así por unos momentos, al principio funciono pero después las cosas se volvieron peores y se juntaban más robots que antes, Raven se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba y se acerco a Starfire para decirle algo:

- ¡Starfire esto no funciona!

- lo sé, ¡me acabo de dar cuenta!

- tengo una idea solo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda

- ¿Cuál es?

- puedo hacer un rayo dirigido a la mayoría de los robots pero para que sea más potente necesito que tu lances un gran starbolt al centro de éste y así acabar con todos ellos

- esta bien, pero y ¿Qué hacemos con Chico Bestia?

- tienes que ir a decirle que me proteja a toda costa para que salga bien y de la potencia que quiero

- claro

- una cosa más- dijo preparándose para comenzar a hacer el rayo- tiene que haber mucha precisión en el tiro y mucha puntualidad, sino lo haces en el momento en el que te lo diga no va a funcionar igual

- claro Raven haré mi mayor esfuerzo

- ahora ve y dile a Chico Bestia

Starfire voló a toda velocidad para ir por Chico Bestia y decirle el plan de Raven. Al estar junto a él le dijo rápidamente el plan, no tardaron ni dos minutos en estar junto a Raven. Comenzó a conjurar el rayo mientras Starfire y Chico Bestia la protegían a toda costa

- Azarath mitrion chyntos… azarath mitrion chyntos…- dijo por uno a dos segundos mientras se formaba una gran bola de poder que después fue tomando forma de un gran rayo- ¡Ahora Starfire!

Starfire no tardo en lanzar un gran starbolt al centro del rayo y pronto Raven lo lanzó en todas direcciones evitando a sus amigos y valla poder el que tenía ese rayo, mato al 97 de todos los robots, ahora los restantes eran pan comido, Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire comenzaron de nuevo a pelear mientras Cyborg terminaba de desarmar el misil mientras que su líder parecía que nunca iba a acabar con su oponente.

-¡¡Buya…!!- gritó Cyborg emocionado por que acababa de desarmar el misil

-¡bien hecho amigo!- le grito Chico Bestia acabando con uno de los últimos robots

Starfire estaba con lo que parecía el último robot de todos, éste cada vez que la atacaba la hacía un poco más para atrás, en un ataque de ese hombre de hojalata, Starfire tropezó con Slade, quien sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era, la golpeo bruscamente haciendo que cayera muy lejos, pero de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era que ella había caído en una de la garras de los robots derrotados quedando clavada la enorme garra en su tórax y haciéndola desangrarse quedando inconsciente...

-¡¡¡STARFIRE!!!- grito Robin desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba

El grito de Robin hizo que todos voltearan a ver que era lo que le paso a Starfire, todos se apresuraron a correr junto a ella, Cyborg trato de sacarla de allí sin que se desangrara más de lo que había hecho…

- Raven -dijo Chico Bestia mientras ayudaba a Cyborg- trata de cerrarle las heridas

- no puedo-dijo Raven angustiada-son demasiado profundas

- necesitamos algo para detener la sangre-dijo Cyborg dejando a Starfire en una superficie lisa

- ¿¡con que!?-pregunto Chico Bestia histérico

- ¡tengan!-grito Robin lanzando su capa desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba luchando-¡usen mi capa!

Chico Bestia atrapó la capa hábilmente y corrió a dársela a Cyborg quien estaba entrando en pánico; Cyborg tomo la capa del chico maravilla y la apretó fuertemente contra las heridas de la chica, la sangre se estaba deteniendo, pero aún así seguía sangrando. Raven trataba de cerrarle las heridas, pero el problema era que solo podía hacerlo con una herida a la vez y muy lento.

- ¡Cyborg!-grito Robin esquivando un golpe de Slade- ¡llévala a la enfermería de la torre!, yo me encargo de él

- claro viejo

Cyborg no tardo ni dos segundos en tomar a la chica pelirroja de nuevo en sus brazos saliendo de allí junto con Raven y Chico Bestia; la subió a la parte trasera del auto "T" y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

- tú…-dijo Robin a Salde una vez que ellos se hubieran ido- tú vas a pagar caro, si le paso algo a ella, no descansaré hasta encontrarte de nuevo y vengarme hasta lo necesario y apuesta lo que quieras a que cuando digo "hasta lo necesario", es hasta mis límites y tú Salde sabes bien hasta donde pueden llegar a ser éstos…

Slade solo sonrió bajo la fría máscara metálica que éste tenía siempre con él. Robin estaba furioso, no podía contener la rabia ni un minuto más tenía que desahogarse con alguien y ese alguien era Slade.

Robin comenzó a golpear a Salde con todos todas sus fuerzas pero él solo esquivaba los golpes, el chico del antifaz comenzaba a darse por vencido, pero cuando se acordaba de Starfire, volvía a tomar fuerzas y seguía atacando sin descanso. Hubo tal punto de desesperación, rabia, enojo y deseo de venganza que al momento de recibir una patada de Slade, él tomo su pierna y lo lanzó lejos; Slade no se lo esperaba ya que estaba confiado de que Robin estuviera agotado por usar toda su energía; Slade cayó contra un enorme tubo, cosa que Robin aprovecho para amarrarle las manos detrás mientras éste seguía inconsciente y poder dejarlo allí para ir a ver a Starfire. Slade reacciono rápidamente después de sentir sus manos amarradas al tubo.

- ¡no puedes dejarme aquí!- Le grito a Robin mientras forcejeaba

- oh, claro que puedo- respondió Robin con una mueca de triunfo en el rostro

- ¡suéltame o…!

- ¿o que?- pregunto Robin desafiante

- te vas a arrepentir

- eso quiero verlo…

- puedes verlo en tu pequeña y patética amiguita moribunda…-dijo él ahora triunfante

- ¡no digas tonterías!-dijo él comenzando a molestarse

- jajajaja, Robin por favor… no seas ingenuo- dijo riendo malévolamente- tu amiga se va a morir, no hay manera en que alguien pueda sobrevivir a heridas como esas

- ¡¡CALLATE!!-espetó muy enojado mientras pateaba la cabeza de Slade contra el tubo que tenía detrás

Slade instantáneamente cayó inconsciente, cosa que a Robin no importo demasiado y se fue corriendo hacía su moto para ir a ver a Starfire. Subió rápidamente y arrancó la moto sin importarle en lo más mínimo haber dejado a su oponente inconsciente, en coma, o tal vez muerto.

En el camino hacía la torre rogaba por que Cyborg hubiese encontrado la manera de hacer parar la sangre y de salvarla, en cierto modo Slade tenía razón, no podía haber persona que se repusiera de esas heridas, aunque había algo que lo consolaba, ella no era de la Tierra, así es que tal vez su organismo funcionara algo diferente.

Robin iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, pero él no sentía la velocidad, solo lo aceleraba cada vez más y más

- ¡¿Dónde esta?!- preguntó histérico entrando a la sala de la torre donde estaba Chico Bestia esperando

- en la enfermería-dijo cabizbajo

- ¡¿como esta?!

- creo que tienes que verlo tu mismo

- ¿a que te refieres?

Chico Bestia no contesto, solo le hizo una señal con la mano a Robin para que lo siguiera hacía el cuarto donde se encontraba Starfire. Robin se fue corriendo y Chico Bestia tras de él tratando de alcanzarlo, ya que la velocidad que llevaba era impresionante. Robin se detuvo de improvisto en la puerta de la enfermería por que Cyborg lo estaba esperando.

- déjame pasar a verla Cyborg- dijo desesperado

- amigo, creo que deberías saber algo- dijo algo temeroso por lo que su líder le fuera a decir

- ¿Qué es?-pregunto preocupado

- por favor, no te alteres

- ¡¿de que se trata?!

- dije que no te alteraras

- lo siento, pero no puedo esperar más

- amigo… esto es muy pero muy difícil de decir, pero…

-¿pero que?

- pero…

- ¡¡vamos Cyborg sólo dilo!!

- es solo que no creo que sobreviva

- no puede ser-dijo en susurro

- viejo se que esto es difícil, pero…

- déjame pasar a verla- dijo apretando el puño

- esta bien

Cyborg se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Robin, él por un momento creyó que todo era un sueño y que se despertaría en cualquier momento, pero al ver a Starfire tendida en la cama débil, indefensa y al borde de la muerte supo que era lo horrible y cruda realidad.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a Raven al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Starfire tiernamente, a Raven se le derramaban las lágrimas de tristeza, impotencia, enojo, sabía que no debía de llorar, pero en ese momento era inevitable, su amiga, su única amiga ¿iba a morir? ¿Cómo fue que no pudo cerrar las heridas a tiempo? ¿Por qué no pudo ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para cerrar las heridas de su amiga? ¡Que rabia sentía en ese momento! Al ver entrar a Robin ella se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para que cuando ella se despertara pudiesen hablar a solas.

- Robin… ¿estas bien?- pregunto aún llorosa

- Raven déjanos solos por favor- le contesto secamente con algunas lágrimas en el rostro

- si Robin

Raven se acerco a la salida y cuando se disponía a salir encontró en la puerta a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia; los tres se quedaron viendo al interior de la enfermería por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Cyborg entendió que había que dejarlos solos y cerró la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta, el cuarto se quedo un poco más oscuro, Robin vio una silla que había al lado de la cama y se sentó, se quedo mirando a Starfire por unos cuantos minutos pensando "¿Cómo es que fui tan estúpido para dejar que esto pasara?" " ¡¿Como pude permitir que Slade te hiciera esto?!"

- ¡soy un tonto!- grito Robin llorando

- ¿Robin…?-dijo Starfire débilmente

- Starfire…-dijo sorprendido

- Robin, no te culpes por esto-dijo con algo de dificultad-esto es culpa mía, no debí pasar tan cerca de donde estaban peleando tú y Slade

- no, eso no es cierto, fue culpa mía, debí advertirte de que él estaba por allí

- Robin por favor…tú y yo sabemos que fue mi culpa por favor no digas lo contrario, no quiero pelear contigo ya que me voy a morir

- no digas que te vas a morir, eso es mentira, tú te vas a poner sana y las cosas van a ser igual que antes

- Robin- dijo con algo de seriedad- escuche lo que Cyborg te dijo

- pero él dijo "creo" y al decir eso quiere decir que está suponiendo

- Robin, no hay que engañarnos más por favor- dijo a punto de llorar

- pero…

- no hay pero que valga-dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando su mejilla suavemente

- tienes razón- respondió poniendo su mano en la de ella

- sabes…-dijo quitando su mano del rostro de Robin

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sentándose al lado de ella

- te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo comenzando a llorar

- yo te voy a extrañar mucho más que tú a mi- dijo abrazándola- por lo menos tú estarás en un lugar mejor

- pero, aunque este en un lugar mejor como tú dices- dijo llorando inconsolablemente – no podré estar en paz sin ti a mi lado Robin-siguió también abrazándolo

- estoy seguro de que si, creeme que siempre te estaré recordando y jamás, escucha jamás dejare de amarte

- ni yo a ti

- te amo mucho Star, siempre te he amado, por favor no te mueras, quédate conmigo por favor- dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte

- me gustaría, pero… no puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no puedo seguir contigo

- por favor quédate conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu aroma, sin tu mirada, sin tu alegría, sin tus deseos de aprender más acerca de la Tierra, sin tu inocencia, sin tus ojos, sin tus abrazos, sin tu larga y bella cabellera rojiza, sin tus raras comidas tamaranianas, sin tu desconocido y místico lenguaje natal, sin tus caricias, sin tu extremado gusto por el color morado, sin tu hermosa piel bronceada, sin tu genial sentido del humor, sin tu cariño por todo lo que te rodea, sin tu pizza llena de ingredientes extraños y nada usuales, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡entiende que no puedo estar sin ti! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo! ¡Lucha por sobrevivir!

Starfire lloraba inconsolablemente sobre el pecho de Robin, no podía creer que en muy poco tiempo fuera a dejar esa vida que le había dado muchos buenos momentos y malos también, pero sobre todo eran buenos, muchos de esos buenos momentos se lo había dado su querido Robin, otros se los había dado Raven, otros Chico Bestia, y otros Cyborg, ¿Por qué tenía que dejar en ese momento la vida? ¿Por qué? Había disfrutado tanto con sus amigos, con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo con él.

Starfire volteó lentamente a ver por última vez ese rostro por el que se volvía loca y suavemente poso su mano en el antifaz de Robin y se lo fue quitado poco a poco y él no puso resistencia alguna, sino que en el momento en el que ella se lo iba quitando, él la iba acercando más y más a ella. Starfire sentía como él se iba acercando cada vez más y escalofríos le pasaban por la espalda haciéndola temblar, Robin tenía cerrados los ojos cuando ella le quito el antifaz por completo, pero en el instante en el que el chico ya no tenía puesto su antifaz, tomó a Starfire por la espalda tratando de no lastimarla y la pego completamente a él, sus labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, se sentía el aliento cálido rondar por entre los dos, sus corazones latían precipitadamente hasta que Robin beso lenta, tierna y cálidamente a Starfire y ella hizo lo mismo, ella levantó los brazos y los paso por detrás del cuello de él, el chico quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella y acarició su sedoso y rojo cabello, después sus manos se pasearon por todo su cuerpo delicadamente sin lastimarla y haciéndola sentirse totalmente amada por primera vez en su vida.

Se separaron muy lento y en el instante en el que Starfire abrió los ojos, Robin ya lo había hecho, ella se quedo muy sorprendida, los ojos de Robin eran simplemente perfectos… estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero eso no importaba por que tenían un color azul platino muy llamativo y tenían un brillo muy especial que hacía verlo mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era con el antifaz puesto.

- eres perfecto- dijo ella aún mirándolo algo pasmada

- no, no lo soy…- contesto él secándose las lágrimas

- lo eres… Rob…

- dime Dick- dijo interrumpiéndola

- Dick… -repitió ella- realmente eres perfecto

- no, no lo soy Kori

- Dick… te amo

- yo también

Con estas ultimas palabras, Kori quedó en los brazos de Robin dormida para nunca jamás despertar.

_**+++++Fin del flashback+++++**_

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But do you still with me

I've been alone all along…

When you cried I

Wiped away all of your tears

When you screamed I

Fight away all of your fears

And I hold your hand through all of these years

But you still have…

All of me...

Y así un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules dejaba un ramo de flores en una tumba del cementerio de Jump City…


End file.
